


Of The Hellmouth

by JustAChemical



Series: Teen Wolf/Buffy & Angel (Verse 1) [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Magic, Death, Demon Allison Argent, Demons, Diary/Journal, Evil Derek Hale, Evil Theo Raeken, F/M, Female Liam Dunbar, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Good Derek Hale, Good Theo Raeken, Good versus Evil, Human Allison Argent, Human Deucalion, Human Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Human Talia Hale, Magic, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi, RIP Allison Argent, RIP Theo Raeken, Slayer Kira Yukimura, Slayer Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Derek Hale, Vampire Theo Raeken, Vampires, Violence, Warlock Chris Argent, Warlocks, Watcher Deucalion, Watchers, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Witch Lydia Martin, Witches, information guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAChemical/pseuds/JustAChemical
Summary: Beings of the Sunnydale Hellmouth by Deucalion Wolfe.A Watchers guide for Slayers.Another extra point of view: set years before and leading up to "After The Hellmouth."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Deucalion & Lydia Martin, Deucalion & Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf/Buffy & Angel (Verse 1) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999555
Kudos: 3





	1. My Field Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Deucalion's insight.
> 
> You don't have to read this to understand the main story.
> 
> Some chapters are short.

...To Beings Of The Hellmouth...

This is my attempt to preserve the posterity what I've learned about the beings or "monsters" of the Sunnydale Hellmouth and the Slayers who have so valiantly battled them. I've been collecting these notes for quite some time and I preserved most of my findings at the Magic Box until it was destroyed.

I'm sorry, Deucalion. ): - Lydia.

As you can see, busy hands have been aware of these pages for quite some time, as well. There are notes scribbled in all about the pages by Stiles, Lydia, Kira and it would appear, Scott, also...

I resent that! I am an integral part of this group! - Scott.

I wrote some of the entries immediately after an encounter with a race of demons or "Big Bad," as we have come to call our most dangerous and powerful foes. Others, I wrote later or I added new information to old entries as I gathered it. It is my hope that Slayers everywhere will benefit from my attempt to catalogue the demons, the vampires, the monsters and any other forces of darkness that may confront us again as we continue to combat evil.


	2. The Slayers

It is perhaps ironic that the Slayer line itself is demonic in origin: long, long ago, the Shadow Men chained the First Slayer; Sineya, also called The Primitive, to a rock and forced her to ingest a demon. This infused her with the superpowers we have come to associate with the Slayer - strength, speed, agility, healing - as well as prophetic dreaming.

And being a smartass! - Stiles.

When Stiles was sent to the dimension of the Shadow Men, for help against The First Evil, she saw this very demon and described it to me as "living black smoke." It sought to merge with her and she refused it entry.

Refusing power? Harder than it sounds. Well done, Stiles. - Lydia.

(: - Stiles.

The First Slayer saw herself as a dealer in death and very little else. And from her lonely, stark existence, various traditions sprang up around the Slayer. Including the words that describe the Slayer's calling:

I had a dream about two Slayers merging once... - Stiles.

"In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."

Not alone anymore. Thanks to Lyds. - Stiles.

(: - Lydia.


	3. The Watchers

As you know, through time the Shadow Men became the Watchers and they formed the Watchers Council Of Britain. It is comprised of both men and women, though the Slayer is always a girl - and often quite young. Stiles was called to be the Slayer when she was just fifteen years old. She faced death for the first time at sixteen, at which time a new Slayer was called.

But perhaps I'm getting a bit ahead of our story.

Like generations of Watchers before me, I instructed my Slayer in time-honoured battle techniques - martial arts and ancient weapons such as quarterstaffs, swords, cross-bows and simple wooden stakes.

Running away is also a time-honoured technique. - Scott.

Demons and vampires are older than the Slayer Line itself and thus quite skilled in ancient ways of battle. Rarely has an attempt to use modern weaponry worked out well, even for the most modern of Slayers. Well, save for Stiles, perhaps, when she used the rocket-launcher to destroy The Judge and deployed the robot Stiles as a distraction against Jennerificus the Hell Godess.

R.I.P. Stilesbot! - Stiles.


	4. The Guardians

The Slayer's last and most primal weapon was the Scythe, forged in secret by the Guardians - mystical women who had set themselves the task of watching the Watchers. The Scythe was to be wielded by the Slayer to destroy the last pure demon of a Hellmouth.

The last Guardian left gave it to Stiles. And yet, at the time, there were two Slayers in existence: Stiles and Kira. I believe the Guardian determined Stiles' primacy in the Slayer Line, because although Stiles did die at sixteen, she was brought back (by Scott) and so she is the "root" of the current Slayer family tree. (Please see my further discussion of the Slayer Line Disruption in my next entry.)

Be that as it may, Stiles shared the Scythe with Kira and all of the new Slayers during the Final Battle, and to quite good effect.

"Quite good effect"!? We won, D! - Kira.

Well, the Scythe DOES give us Slayers freaky buzzing feelings. - Stiles.

Constitution of Watchers Discussion:

You never met a footnote that you weren't in love with. - Stiles.

We Watchers never knew of the Guardians. And a good thing, too, I must say, as the Council did not acquit itself terribly well in aiding Stiles throughout her years as the Slayer.

Ennis Travers forced me to weaken Stiles with drugs so that she could undergo the Cruciamentum; a barbaric exercise in cruelty designed to weed out inferior Slayers on their eighteenth birthdays. With only her wits to keep her alive, a Slayer who does not pass the test, dies and then is replaced by the newly called Slayer.

A-holes. - Stiles.

I called off this test - even though Stiles being Stiles passed it with flying colours - and so was relieved of my Watcher duties and replaced with a new one; Alan Deaton, who was officious and arrogant and did more harm than good.

He's not that bad... Anymore. - Kira.

Before he arrived, however, Garrett Douglas, an ex-Watcher fired for his use of the dark arts, presented himself as Kira's new Watcher. Douglas sought only to use Kira and died as a result of his treachery.

A-hole. - Kira.


	5. Slayer Line Disruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Because Stiles perished at the hands of the Master at age sixteen (and was brought back via CPR), a new Slayer was immediately called.

Thanks for saving my life, Scotty. - Stiles.

This was Tracy Stewart whose Watcher was Rafael Zabuto. Thus we had two Slayers, an unprecedented situation in the annals of the Watchers Council.

As it turned out, this duplication was quite a lucky thing, as it led Stiles to her conclusion of sharing her (and Kira's) power with all the Potential Slayers.

Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinkski:

:/ - "STILES!"

At the onset of our relationship together, I was determined to mold Stiles into the image of a Slayer I had been trained to expect: dutiful, unquestioning, friendless and secretive. Like Tracy, in fact.

I knew she was your favourite. - Stiles.

Instead, Stiles broke that mold and became her own Slayer. Most importantly, she had friends, ties to the world (of the living).

You're forgetting Derek. So... Sorta living? - Stiles.

She and I have both suffered terrible losses: Derek (once upon a time), her mother and most recently, Theo and me with the Council and most importantly, Talia. Boys whose lives Stiles would not risk, such as Dale Hope and Owen Thurman; the other women I tried so desperately to connect with after Talia, who were fearful of my world, like Olivia.

But we have also had some excellent companions along with way: Lydia, Scott, Paige (in her own way) and for a time, Cora, Allison, Jackson and Jordan. And of course, Derek.

The New Slayers:

Now there is a new Slayer Line, descending from Stiles and Kira through the Slayers who fought so courageously at the Final Battle of the Hellmouth, when the Seal of Danthalzar opened for the last time: Erica, Malia, Rowena, Hayden, Vi, Braeden, Corinne...

It is to them that I dedicate this Guide to and the hundreds of new Slayers we have yet to meet all over the world to whom I offer this to.

With all my best wishes,  
Deucalion Wolfe,  
Watcher Emeritus.

Does that mean best? Or oldest? Or tweediest? - Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about the main story. The next chapter will be up in a few days.


	6. Derek/Diederik

Derek was born in Galway, Ireland, in 1727 and raised as the spoiled son of a rich merchant. On a night of drunken whoring, he was changed into a vampire by Marin and they quickly became a monstrous couple that terrified and terrorized the world.

When he returned home, his religiously infatuated father believed Derek to have risen from the dead in order to be "the Ruler", thus giving him the name "Diederik". He mistook his son for some kind of messiah and invited the vampire into his home where Derek massacred his entire family, including his three year old brother.

The cruelty and barbarity of Diederik - arrogant as a vampire was, he obviously took a liking for the name - are legendary. For example: he toyed with Kali, a young Victorian woman plagued with clairvoyance, driving her completely mad before finally turning her into a vampire in 1860.

In 1888, Diederik killed a beautiful young Kalderash Gypsy girl and her tribal elders then cursed him by returning his soul. Now possessed of a conscience, Derek (no longer going by Diederik) dwelled in perpetual anguish over the heinous acts he had committed as a the vampire he once was.

He moved to New York, where, filthy and half driven mad, he lived only on rat blood.

A demon named Whistler was then sent by the Powers That Be to reclaim Derek for the side of good. When Stiles moved to Sunnydale, Derek began cautiously feeding information about the Master and other nefarious villains drawn to the Hellmouth. Eventually, he gave in to his feelings for Stiles and during their first kiss, she discovered he was a vampire... With a soul.

I had heard of Diederik, but I had never heard of such a creature before and I have to admit that I was quite vocal on my insistence that she kill him at once. But over time, Derek proved himself to be as devoted to fighting the Demons of the Hellmouth as he was to Stiles. We used the demon inside of him to rid ourselves of the relentless demon Eyghon, scourge of my own rebellious youth and Derek quite often gave us essential information and even saved our lives whenever he could.

Unfortunately, once he and Stiles consummated their relationship, the second part of his curse took effect: if he ever experienced even one true moment of pure happiness, he would lose his soul once again. In their time together, his soul was ripped from his body and he immediately reverted back to the soulless monster Diederik.

Diederik tortured me for hours; among other things, he did all he could to break Stiles' spirit as well as her heart (it wasn't enough to just kill her after she "made him feel human" it wasn't "something that you just forget.") He tried to kill Lydia and he murdered my love, Talia Calendar. She took the alias of Jenny, but her true name was Talia of the Kalderash clan and in the beginning, hid her true purpose for being in Sunnydale - to make sure Derek still suffered, to make sure he kept his soul - and spent her last moments perfecting the Restoration Spell that Lydia eventually used to return Derek's soul to him.

(The Restoration Spell can be found in Lydia's main grimoire/journal.)

It took me quite a long time to accept that his sadistic impulses had once more been restrained. And longer to stand being around him. And longer still to forgive him.

Once he and Stiles knew that they couldn't have a real future together, Derek left Sunnydale and moved to Los Angeles to try to atone for all his wrongs. He visited us upon occasion back in Sunnydale and gave Stiles the amulet that helped us win the day at the Final Battle of the Hellmouth.

I'm not sure what happened the second time around of Lydia restoring Derek's soul years later and I'm not sure what could transpire between Derek and Stiles now that she is not the only Slayer anymore.


	7. Theodorus The Bloody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marin is obviously supposed to be Darla and Kali is supposed to be Drusilla.

Rest in peace, Theo.

I am alive to write this entry because of Theo, who gave his life at the Final Battle of the Hellmouth.

Who could ever have guessed that a vampire would wear the amulet of a true champion and win the day against the forces of darkness?

Over time, I learned that Theo was born "Theodorus Pratt", a naïve young Victorian man who lived with his mother and wrote "bloody awful" poetry - hence he was called "Theodorus the Bloody".

Kali sired him when he was in a blue mood, having been rejected by the woman he was in love with at the time. He is the last of a direct line linked to the Master: from him to Marin, Marin to Derek, Derek to Kali and Kali to Theo. Where Diederik was known for his calculated evil, Theo was unpredictable and vicious beyond the telling and had a particular fondness for torturing people as well as animals with railroad spikes or hacksaws. His most noticeable "achievement" as an evil vampire was the killing of not one, but two Slayers, the first during the Boxer Rebellion in China and the other during the 70s in New York (who also happened to be Boyd's mother.) This is a most astonishing feat that no other vampire has ever equaled, to my knowledge.

For a long time, when Theo was still evil, he was often overshadowed by Diederik, who was the patriarch of their evil vampiric family, but after Diederik became ensouled, Theo and Kali went off on their own together. Kali was then weakened during an attack by a mob in Prague some decades later and even further down the line, Theo succeeded in curing her by merging Derek's blood with hers.

Later, he then secretly allied with Stiles to stop Diederik from sending the world to Hell, because, actually, he rather liked this world. He fled with Kali (by force) and later returned to Sunnydale alone and took up with Harmony Kendall, of all people (I mean vampires), to find the Gem of Amarra, which would render him invincible and able to walk in direct sunlight and he was every bit as evil and brutal as he had ever been.

Then, his life changed when he was captured by The Initiative, a secret military organisation that implanted an electronic chip into his brain that prevented him from killing or even harming any humans. He became what I believe is called the "frenemy" of our side, assisting in the "ass-kicking" of evil demons. Though he betrayed us several times, each time gleefully reminding us that he was evil, our familiarity with him made it near impossible to stake him.

He even lived with me for a time, microwaving his blood in my favourite Liberian coffee mug. However, he would have willingly died rather than reveal to the Hell Goddess Jennerificus that Lia was the Key to reclaiming her true power. And Stiles never forgot that. And nor did I.

Another plus of Theo destroying the Hellmouth is my parents' basement going down with it. - Scott.

After Lydia brought Stiles back from Heaven (at any rate, that's where we assume she was by her description), the Slayer suffered a very dark and depressed period, where she took up heavily drinking and playing poker for live kittens. This also escalated into an unhealthy sexual relationship with the besotted vampire.

Can we not, Deucalion?! - Stiles.

It is remarkable to me that Theo had the capacity to feel deep love when he did not have a soul: love for his "black goddess," Kali and then love for the Slayer of all beings. (Let's forget about Derek for the moment.)

That love filled him with remorse when he tried to force himself on Stiles and it sent him straight to Africa to endure horrible trials and tortures in order to gain his soul back. The torture was for him and the soul was for Stiles, so that he may love her properly, completely... And he hoped also, that he be loved by her.

In the end, it allowed him to die for love... To make absolutely certain Stiles would be safe. Possessing a soul redeemed the man as well as the monster.

And Theo and his soul redeemed us all.

And I love him for it. - Stiles.

Yeah, okay, it was pretty rad of him... - Scott.

He was no Derek, but he was cool. And from the short time I had with him, he really did seem like he loved you, S. - Kira.

Rest our champion's soul in eternal peace, Goddesses. - Lydia.


	8. Marin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply enjoy trying to place each Teen Wolf character into the Buffy universe.
> 
> Laura Hale is the human with vampire powers miracle daughter of Derek and Marin just like Connor is the human with vampire powers miracle son of Angel and Darla.  
> It just fit more than Cora. Derek is closer to Laura in Teen Wolf so I decided to use Cora as Tara and turn her into her own character.  
> I tell you this because I plan to put the Derek/Angel story up after I'm done with Stiles' first story.

Derek told us most of what we know about Marin. She was born in England in the early sixteenth century and migrated to the Virginia Colonies, amassing a fortune as a courtesan.

In modern times we just say "slut." - Stiles.

In 1609, as she lay dying of syphilis, the Master disguised himself as a priest in order to gain access to her chamber: in his presence, she immediately rejected God. Delighted by this, he transformed her into a vampire and christianed her "Marin." By the time she met Derek, she could no longer remember her original human name.

She transformed Derek into a vampire and the besotted couple cut a swath through the British Isles; then she presented Diederik to the Master in 1760, but Diederik openly ridiculed the Master's leadership of the entire Order of Aurelius and mocked the Order itself, of which Marin was also a member of at the time. He and the Master came to blows and Marin was entranced by Diederik's defiance. She made her choice quickly and left with "the Stallion," as the Master called him.

In 1860, Diederik sired Kali, who was then an innocent Catholic girl plagued by visions. Kali lamented her loneliness to her "Grandmother," as she often called Marin.

In 1880, Diederik and Marin encouraged Kali to create a companion of her own, Marin promptly suggested the "first drunken fool" she stumbles across. She did so and so she found Theo.

In 1898, Marin presented Diederik with a Kalderash Gypsy girl for his vampire birthday. He drained the girl of her blood and her clan cursed him by returning his soul. At once, Marin went to the Gypsy Camp to try to force their leader to take the soul back, but came away without any luck.

During the Boxer Rebellion in China in 1900, she tested Derek's loyalty by trying to force him to feed on a baby and he refused, even saving the baby from a horrid fate with Marin. Immediately, she drove Derek away, completely repulsed by his "filthy" soul.

When the Master brought his court to Sunnydale, she attempted to seduce Derek back into the evil fold, but he remained completely loyal to Stiles. So, by making it appear as though Derek had attacked and fed on Stiles' father, her hope was that either Derek kill Stiles or Stiles kill Derek. Instead, Derek killed Marin, staked her.

She tried to shoot me! A vampire with a gun? And also, shooting a girl because your ex is interested in her? What a loser! - Stiles.

I have been informed that Marin has been sighted a few times in Los Angeles. I don't know how that's possible, but if it's true, it's very bad news.

It's cool. She's dead again. (: - Stiles.

Yeah, she came back human, was turned into a vampire again and Derek had a fucking kid with her... Who I really don't like. Cocky little bitch. - Kira.

Who? Laura? She's lovely! - Lydia.


	9. Kali

Kali is a fascinating case study regarding some of the things I've learned about vampires throughout my years on the Hellmouth. When I first came to Sunnydale, I had rather strong opinions about the proper order of things in the world of the supernatural.

"Strong"? Try "stuffy". (: - Stiles.

This was a result of my family's position within the Watchers Council: I am the son and grandson of Watchers. I had been taught from an early age that all vampires were soulless creatures, incapable of love and yet, I was presented with the paradox of Theo's adoration of Kali, the vampire who sired him. (Though, Theo did reject Kali when she came back to Sunnydale to claim him while we were combating Jennerificus the Hell Goddess. I have to say that after all we have been through, I'm terribly glad he broke her unbeating heart.)

Before Diederik sired Kali, she was a devout Catholic who worried for her immoral soul, because she was clairvoyant. From the French, "clairvoyant" translates as "seeing clearly": she had visions, sometimes induced by touch; at other times induced by trances. Her mother claimed that this was proof of the Devil's influence in Kali's life, a fear that Diederik encouraged her to believe while he masqueraded as a Catholic priest. Once he had twisted her poor mind into knots, he changed her into a vampire, forever trapping her demonic aspect in madness.

And yet, Kali possesses complexities I had not been trained to expect in the vampiric undead. An insane vampire, to me, could only be like Zachary Kralik (read his entry), the savage monster selected to hunt Stiles down during the rite of passage on her eighteenth birthday known as the Cruciamentum (read the entry). In point of fact, I had been taught to view all vampires as marauding beasts who gave into their bloodlust as soon as they rose from their graves. And it is true, I have seen such creatures, with no more personality than a rabid dog.

However, it is my reconsidered opinion that there is a continuum of enduring human feeling in the blood-sucking world. Beyond leading the Order of Aurelius, the Master created a family that lasted for generations, some of whose members pledged their loyalty to him not out of fear, but through real affection.

Theo and Kali were at one time, truly devoted to one another and neither of them possessed a soul.

Attendum:

I write these following words with a heavy heart.

It is a few years later now than when I first began this entry on Kali - and what tragedy she has wrought! After hypnotising me into believing I was sharing ritual secrets with my dead love Talia, she then mesmerised and killed Tracy, the Slayer called to duty after the Master drowned and killed Stiles.

I now reread my previous musings with some shame. More than once, my intellectual curiosity as a Watcher has distracted me from my primary duty, which is to learn everything we can to defeat the powers of darkness.

Don't be so hard on yourself, Deucalion. It was all part of Diederik's plan to send the world to Hell. Someday, I'll finally send Kali to Hell, where she belongs. - Stiles.

Yeah and not to be all inappropriate and whatnot, but you wouldn't have met me if she hadn't have clocked out... Know what? After all the crap I put you all through, forget what I just said. - Kali.

HAH! - Lydia.


	10. The Master

The Master was Stiles' adversary upon her arrival in Sunnydale.

Actually, French class was my first adversary. - Stiles.

He was born Heinrich Joseph Nest and when Stiles finally encountered him, he was over six hundred years old. He was the head of the Order of Aurelius, a cult of vampires who worship the Old Ones. (We can assume that there may be other branches of the Order and you may encounter them in various other parts of the world.)

The Order was dedicated to opening the Hellmouths (Sunnydale's in particular) to allow the Old Ones - the ancient pure demons - to return to our world. They nearly succeeded in 1937, but an earthquake swallowed half the town and sealed the Master inside of a buried church.

There, he lay for sixty years, until the stars aligned for a ritual known as the Harvest. On this night, which comes only once every century, the Master selected a Vessel, a vampire named Luke (see his entry). With each human that Luke drained of blood, the Master became stronger and was almost able to escape his underground prison. However, with a small amount of help from Scott, Lydia and myself, Stiles was able to thwart Luke and the Master remained imprisoned.

I didn't "thwart" him, I KILLED him. And you guys really were a big help. Thanks! - Stiles.

The Master was not deterred. The prophetic writings of Aurelius revealed that the Anointed One would "rise from the ashes" of five dead humans. This was a young boy named Collin (see his entry) and he was to be the Master's greatest warrior. Take note: most dangerous demons can appear harmless.

The Master was just as hideous as he was dangerous, however. With his great age, his humanity faded and with his ghostly white bat-like features, he resembled the Turok-Han, the pure vampires we fought in the Final Battle of the Hellmouth. Aside from his preference for wearing a somewhat Nazi-like leather suit, he was also rather old-fashioned, wedded to his religion and its prophecies and his reliance upon them ultimately resulted in his demise.

According to the Pergamum Codex, the Slayer was to come to him, he would kill her and then "the stars themselves will hide" when the Hellmouth is opened. It's true that he did drink Stiles' blood and then left her to drown instead of simply draining her (I believe this was only a result of his cockiness). But Scott was able to perform CPR and revive her and she came back stronger for it. She was then able to withstand the Master's hypnotic summons before killing him.

The Hellmouth closed upon his death... But of course, it was opened again later. Several times.

However, the Master's death did not result in our troubles with him ending. He did not fully turn to ash after he was staked, leaving his bones behind. One assumes this was due to his great age and power. Although, we buried his remains in consecrated ground, his followers exhumed them and attempted to resurrect him through another ritual involving the blood of "those closest to the Slayer." This turned out to mean the people who were physically closest to the Slayer when she killed the Master. Again, Stiles stopped their plans, smashing his bones to dust. Another note: ALWAYS fully destroy any remains. Just in case.

He also ruled in an alternate dimension wished into existence by Paige, where he was a thoroughly modern mass murderer who loved technology. He killed the Slayer Stiles of that dimension quite handily.

One of his minions, a vampiric Lydia, was accidentally transported into our dimension. Imagine what might have happened if the Master had appeared instead! Note this well: there may be other versions of him in other dimensions.


	11. Turok-Han

As all of the Slayers who fought in the Final Battle of the Hellmouth are already aware, the Turok-Han are (or rather, were) the "real" vampires. They were to vampires what Neanderthals are to humans. Hideous to look upon, with their tattered leather clothing and boots. Though to every appearance nothing more than instinctive killing machines, they were actually rather sophisticated and self-aware.

After The First and its Bringer (read their entry) minions bled Theo to open the Seal of Danzalthar, the first Turok-Han was released into our dimension and Stiles and I learned (to my shock) that the Turok-Han were not merely creatures of myth.

Before Lydia activated all of the Potentials into full Slayers, the Turok-Han greatly diminished their numbers and morale was abysmal. The first time Stiles faced the "ubervamp" (as the girls quickly dubbed it), it beat her pretty badly and could have killed her if it hadn't had left her to suffer instead. This was mainly due to us being unprepared and the next time she fought it one-on-one, she did so in front of the Potentials, killing it to show them that they could in fact be killed.

Welcome to Thunderdome. - Stiles.

Anyone else notice that these guys look like Principal Snyder? - Scott.

When the Seal reopened (us being the ones to do so), we faced hundreds of Turok-Han and had they overrun the world, The First Evil would have finally won. However, by wearing the amulet that drew upon the power of the Sun, Theo destroyed them all in a matter of minutes.

My hero. - Stiles.


	12. Dracula

Yes, THE Count came to Sunnydale in search of Stiles Stilinkski, the famous Vampire Slayer. To be honest, we were a little starstruck at first, even I. Allison had a tryst with him a few hundred years ago, back in her Vengeance Demon days and he and Theo had been rivals until Dracula became famous and moved on. (Apparently, he still owes Theo eleven pounds sterling.)

Dracula possessed unique and quite frankly, intimidating capabilities among vampires, as were described in Bram Stoker's famous novel: he could dissolve into clouds of gray smoke or black mist and transform himself into a wolf and a bat (and possibly even more). I was rather quite shocked, having been schooled that vampires could not change their full forms, only their faces (to hide the demon, so that they may walk among their prey while they hunt).

He also possessed potent mind-controlling powers. He forced Scott to become his devoted bug-eating minion and was able to overcome Stiles' resistance to his bite. Though she attempted to hide the telltale marks on the side of her neck, the highly observant Jordan quickly brought her deception to light. Thus we were even more concerned about the threat he posed to us.

Annoyingly... I miss my Ma - the guy. Oh, crap, I can't even bring myself to cross this out! - Scott.

Dracula's connection to the Slayer was deep and life-changing for her; he emphasized repeatedly that they were both creatures of darkness who lived for the hunt and the kill. Stiles allowed Scott to take her to Dracula's castle. (A castle, I may add, that none of us had ever realised was in Sunnydale and is not on any map. I believe it was enchanted and I wonder to this day if it withstood the destructive closure of the Hellmouth. It may be the last thing standing, though unseen to us.)

In his eagerness to bend her to his will, Dracula invited Stiles to drink of his blood to discover her true nature. He fully intended to turn her into a vampire. (What the Three Sisters who attacked me had planned for me, I shall never know.)

Um... I think they had sexy time on their minds. Ugh! Even writing this makes me feel yucky. - Stiles.

Stiles reported to me a sensation of incredible euphoria and strength, her mind blazing with images of herself on the hunt and of the First Slayer.

But this was an egotistical miscalculation on Dracula's part. Drinking his blood proved to be Stiles' ultimate weapon, granting her the power to diminish his hold on her. Freed from his "thrall", she attacked and staked him. Twice. Each time, after he was dusted, he began to re-corporealize from his mists and smokes. He shrank from her presence and from Sunnydale altogether. Though, one assumes he still lives on somewhere.

Bet he's not bragging to his friends about his one night stand with you, S. - Kira.

I hope he is. Then it will be even funnier when I stake him again in front of them. - Stiles.


	13. Harmony

Harmony Kendall was a Sunnydale High School student and a member of Paige's mean-spirited clique, the "Paigettes." I have to say that she did fight bravely with us against the Mayor on Graduation Day, but none of us had realised that she had been changed into a vampire during the fray.

She gathered and led a gang of vampires, which boggles the mind, as she retained the vapid, superficial nature she demonstrated in high school. And one finds it difficult to imagine that her unparalleled collection of unicorn figurines would inspire confidence in the ruthless undead.

Also, like I said, she's probably dying without seeing her own reflection. - Stiles.

You do know that she worked for Derek for a while during his whole weird evil lawyer phase? I find that even more difficult to imagine, D. And I've actually already seen it. - Kira.

Good grief! What was Derek thinking?! - Lydia.

To be completely honest, we were not overly bothered by her presence until she allied herself with Theo, who at the time, had returned to Sunnydale in search of the Gem of Amarra. Sickeningly, she referred to him as her "bloody sugar bear" and they separated at least twice. When Theo escaped the Initiative, Harmony gave him sanctuary; this reunion did not last long either.

In her own campaign against Stiles, the Slayer, she kidnapped Lia, but met her usual defeat by our hands. Then, once she realised that Theo's feelings for Stiles were real, she quickly left town for good.


	14. The Anointed One

Collin was a young child riding the same bus as Andrew Borba (see his entry). Like Borba, he was changed into a vampire on that bus. For some time, we assumed that Borba was The Anointed One, but Talia and I eventually realised that The Anointed One was a child.

Stiles presented herself to him and he led her into the underground cave where the Master awaited. After Stiles killed the Master, Collin spearheaded the failed campaign to revive him. And when that failed, too, he decided that whoever killed the Slayer on the Night of Saint Vigious would take the Master's place beside him.

Theo put himself forward, but invaded Sunnydale High School on Parent-Teacher Night instead. Theo failed to kill Stiles and members of the Order of Aurelius declared that he must give his life in penance. Theo turned the tables on them, however: he instead destroyed The Anointed One by throwing him into a cage and hoisting that cage up into the sunlight. The Anointed One was reduced to ashes in mere seconds.

After all that bloody worrying and the "Big Bad" simply goes up in smoke!


	15. Billy Fordham

This was one of the most tragic instances of betrayal that Stiles has ever faced. "Ford" was a boy one year older than Stiles; she met him in Los Angeles, seven years prior. She had had an unrequited crush on him (in fifth grade) and the affection certainly continued once he arrived in Sunnydale.

He had discovered that she was the Slayer shortly before she left Los Angeles (keeping it to himself until he met up with her again) and subsequently learned that he had only six months left to live, because he was terminally ill with brain tumours.

In Sunnydale, he created an underground cult of young people dressed in Gothic and stereotypical vampire clothing who worshipped vampires and dreamed of becoming vampires themselves. Ford made contact with Theo and offered to hand over the Slayer in return for Theo turning him into a vampire.

Although his terrible situation deeply moved Stiles, she could not ignore the facts: he was willing to let vampires kill the rest of his cult, to kill his friends, including Stiles. And though Theo did in fact change him into a vampire, Stiles was there at his graveside to stake him immediately upon rising.

I still don't know if that was because I wanted to spare him that torment or if I was still just pissed at him. - Stiles.


	16. Zachary Kralik

In life, Kralik was tortured and possibly sexually abused by his mother (also hinting to Stiles that she even castrated him) and grew up to be a serial killer. He tortured and murdered more than a dozen young women.

Apprehended, he was put into an institution for the criminally insane. A vampire, looking for easy prey, found its way in and decided to turn Kralik (unknown exactly which century, possibly the early nineteenth, due to the way he spoke). His sire left him there to change alone and after killing every single soul he could find, Kralik escaped to reak terror upon the world, as well.

Kralik immediately resumed his wicked atrocities, but was eventually caught by the Watchers Council. They chained him inside a thick steel box (note: most vampire strength cannot penetrate any more than eleven inches of solid steel, for a Slayer, this is not a problem) and placed him inside the derelict Sunnydale Arms boarding house for Stiles' Cruciamentum test.

Oddly for a vampire, he required medication for his lethal migraines to keep him pain-free and somewhat lucid once they upped the dosage enough. He then turned Blaire, a Council member, into a vampire after tricking him and once Blaire was a vampire, he set Kralik free and together, they turned on Hobbs, instantly killing the Watcher guard.

Kralik then kidnapped Noah Stilinkski (Stiles' father), tied him up and took hundreds of Polaroid pictures of him, plastering them all over the walls of their house in order to disorient and unhinge Stiles.

Stiles took a few hits and scrapes, but ultimately was able to outsmart him - proving a Slayer isn't only strength, but wit and resourcefulness. She tricked him into drinking holy water when he was gasping to swallow his pills, the pain also helping to distract him. And from within he burned and finally exploded into dust.

Sneaky Slayer Pick Pocketer. Also, don't do drugs, kids. - Stiles.

Thanks, S - you saved the rest of us from having to go through this crap. - Kira.


	17. Luke

Luke was the Master's devoted second-in-command. He was changed into a vampire prior to 1843, when an enemy "caught him sleeping." His strength and agility were such that only a Slayer could best him in battle.

Luke watched over the Master for sixty years. When the stars aligned for the ritual of the Harvest, Luke and Marin and the Master's other vampire minions brought the Master humans to drink from in order to gather his strength. The Master then chose Luke to serve as his vessel - a position of honor requiring the highest confidence and trust. Luke was sent to The Bronze to drink from humans and each time he did so, the resulting power was magically transferred to the Master, who was on the verge of breaking free of his cavernous prison.

Once unleashed, the Master would open the Hellmouth, allowing the Old Ones - pure blooded demons - to retake the world from the humans.

However, Stiles tricked Luke into thinking the Sun had risen and while he was idiotically cowering from what turned out to be a stage light, Stiles staked him, turning him to the usual pile of dust.

The harder they hit, the dumber they seem to be. - Stiles.

Because of Luke and Marin, I had to stake my friend. A-holes! - Scott.

R.I.P. Jessie. First man down. - Lydia.


	18. Vampire Lydia & Vampire Scott

When Paige expressed a wish that "Stiles Stilinkski had never come to Sunnydale" the Vengeance Demon Allisinya transported Paige to an alternate dimension where Lydia and Scott were both sadistic, depraved vampires and also lovers. There, the Master ruled Sunnydale and it's Hellmouth. Years later, Allison told me that the me in that dimension had summoned her to reverse whatever magicks she had used and that when she refused he - I fought her and destroyed her necklace.

This is also why at the time, she wondered if the necklace being destroyed in that dimension may still mean there would be there original version of it back in our original dimension. This caused her to enlist Lydia's help (our Lydia) to perform a two-person spell in order to reclaim her necklace and her powers as a Vengeance Demon. Oh, I did forget to mention that because the other me destroyed Allisinya's necklace, it revoked her demon powers and rendered her back to the 17 year old human she was a thousand years ago just before she was changed.

Allison and Lydia arranged herbs, bones, candles and chicken feet and called upon Eryishon (Air-o-shan), the Endless One.

Allison wrote down the words for me just some months before she perished in the Final Battle of the Hellmouth:

"The child to the mother,  
The river to the sea.  
Eryishon, hear my prayer."

R.I.P. Allison. You were a pain in my ass, but I loved you. - Lydia.

I'm sorry I couldn't save her, Scotty. - Stiles.

Mason said she died saving him. She died a hero. That's my girl. - Scott.

Halfway through the spell, Lydia saw into the horrific Stiles-less world that could have been for us and it was so terrifying that she immediately broke contact, parting her hands from Allison's and breaking the spell. Obviously, they both assumed that the spell had not worked, but this is when Vampire Lydia was transported to our dimension.

Soon enough, she was terrorising our Sunnydale as she had with her own and we clearly had to do something about her. However, rather than stake her, Lydia took some pity on her and prevailed upon me to cast a spell to send her back to her own dimension. We succeeded and we have never seen Vampire Lydia since.

She was DEEPLY disturbing... And clearly a foreshadowing of my own gayness. - Lydia.

Haha! Derek was right. - Stiles.

I hate you both. - Lydia.


	19. Kakistos

"Kakistos" is the Greek word meaning "worst of the worst."

Still sounds like "kissing toast" to me. - Stiles.

And he most definitely was bad news - ruthless and brutal. It is unknown exactly how old he was, but (like the Master's face had changed) he grew to be so old that both his hands and feet had become cloven, much like a bovine.

He had horrifically murdered Kira's first Watcher and in the fracas, she took an eye and left him permanently scarred. Kira then fled, all the while blaming herself for her inability to protect her own Watcher. Kira was so terrified of Kakistos that she initially hid her real reason for coming to Sunnydale - to seek Stiles' protection - and told us that her Watcher was simply on a Watchers' Retreat (to which, I had, suspiciously, not been invited to.)

Hunting Kira down, Kakistos soon arrived in Sunnydale with his lieutenant, Mr. Trick (read his entry) in toe. Stiles then joined forces with Kira and they took on Kakistos together, fighting together as two Slayers for the first time (although, not a first for Stiles - Tracy being Kira's predecessor.)

However, when Stiles staked Kakistos, the thickness of his ancient skin prevented her normal-sized stake from penetrating his heart. Finally, realising her own strength in order to save Stiles, Kira ran Kakistos through with a large wooden beam, avenging her Watcher and regaining her confidence as a Slayer and the monster finally turned to dust.

Thanks for the assist, S. - Kira.


	20. Mr. Trick

Mr. Trick served the ancient vampire Kakistos. He was technologically forward-thinking and pragmatic: he abandoned Kakistos when his master was outgunned by Stiles and Kira.

He also organized "Slayer Fest '98," a hunt for vampires, demons and other evil creatures whose end objective was to kill Slayers. And for the first time in history, the thought of two Slayers instead of the usual one was all the more encouraging. Although, after Stiles and Paige (bit of a mix up, clearly) foiled that plan, the Mayor brought Mr. Trick on board to help set the stage for his Ascension.

The Mayor had to ensure that the rituals for his Ascension were carried out flawlessly and that we would not be able to stop him. For example: Mr. Trick hired Chris Silver-Rayne to create enchanted candy bars that changed adults back into their immature teenage minds.

I confess, that both Scott's mother and I were quite affected by this terrible curse. Whilst we were... distracted (as was quite literally the entire town), the vampires stole five newborn babies from a hospital nursery to offer as sacrificial tribute to the large sewer-dwelling Demon Lurconis (read its entry).

Uh-huh. "Distracted." ;) - Stiles.

Oh, Goddess, I can't believe I forgot about that... Hah! - Lydia.

WHY? PLEASE STOP. How is this never mentioning it ever again?! - Scott.

They banged? No way!

KIRA

I have taken the bloody pen away. Bloody children!! - Deucalion.

I am not certain exactly what part Lurconis played in the Mayor's final plans for Ascension, but thankfully for Stiles, the matter is moot.

Mr. Trick also tried and failed to kill Theo when Theo returned to Sunnydale to make Lydia do a love spell for him on Kali. And then, after Kira accidentally killed the Deputy Mayor, they learned that Mr. Trick and the Mayor were now working together. Mr. Trick subsequently attacked the two Slayers at the docks and while he nearly choked Stiles to death with his God awful tie, Kira staked him from behind and turned him to dust.


	21. Absalom

Absalom, one of the Master's followers, was a devout member of the Order of Aurelius. He dressed formally and quoted scriptures of the writings of Aurelius.

Directed by Collin, the Anointed One, Absalom implemented the plan to resurrect the Master. Lydia, Scott and I had doused the Master's remains with holy water and then buried them in sanctified ground. Vampire minions scalded their own hands digging up those bones, ruthlessly being told to continue through the pain.

Absalom gathered the necessities for the Resurrection Ritual and spearheaded the kidnapping of the humans who were closest (physically) to the Master at the time of this death: Lydia, Paige, Talia Calendar and myself. He chained us all upside down and was preparing to spill each of our blood onto the Master's bones when just in time (as usual) Stiles, Derek and Scott arrived to save us and stop the vampires' evil plans.

Faithful to his very end, Absalom attempted to kill the Slayer (Stiles) with a sledgehammer. Fearful and enraged by the possibility of the Master's return, Stiles easily defeated Absalom, burning him to dust. Adding insult to his defeat - and still suffering from the post trauma of dying (for the first time) - Stiles used the sledgehammer to pulverise the Master's bones into almost nothingness.

Funny... At the time I was absolutely terrified of him. Now, he's just another vampire I dusted... Only this one, I got to dust twice. - Stiles.

You ground his vampire bones to make your Slayer bread. - Scott.


	22. Andrew Borba

Borba was a crazed (human) passenger preaching about God's judgement when vampires deliberately caused the bus he was on to crash. Thankfully, the remaining twelve passengers succumbed to only minor injuries, but Borba, the bus driver and three other passengers were killed. Two of those passengers became vampires: a young boy named Collin and Borba.

I believe that this was the fulfillment of a prophecy (one of many) found in the writings of Aurelius:  
"Five shall die.  
And from their ashes,  
One shall arise,  
The Anointed One."

Borba's corpse was taken to the Sunnydale Funeral Home and at the time, I was certain that Borba was the Anointed One after I read in the newspaper that he had been sought by the police for questioning in a "double homicide." And to make things even more odd, he retained his religious "fever" (air-quoting as to not offend any potential religious Slayers) when he awoke as an evil vampire.

Borba now believed that he had been judged and found worthy of resurrection and that God was giving him permission to suck the blood of the "chaff." When he attacked Owen Thurman, Stiles and I in the cremation room, he was quite startled when my wooden cross both blocked him from passing and caused him pain. With his distraction, Stiles shoved him into the cremation chamber, where he was burned and destroyed.

Never kill a guy on a first date, S. - Kira.

Or just never bring a guy to Slayer Duty? - Lydia.

He sneakily followed me. What was I supposed to do? - Stiles.

Um, sense him? Aren't you a Slayer? - Scotty.

Now, now, Stiles wasn't as... Vigilant back then as she is now. - Deucalion.

Gee. Thanks. - Stiles.


	23. Sunday

Sunday was the "big" vampire on campus at U.C. Sunnydale. She presided over a nest of vampires (Dav, Tom, Jerry and Rookie) who stole the belongings of students, left fake notes indicating that said students had left upon deciding to quit school and then murdered them.

I do confess that when Stiles came to me for help with Sunday, I told her that she could easily handle it all by herself. For future Slayers, always ask for help if you need to, because there is nothing wrong with that and I will also confess I could have handled my... "parenting skills" a little better.

I forgive you, Watcher-Daddy. :D - Stiles.

Thank you... and do love you like a daughter so please, never call me that again. - Deucalion.

Ohh, "Watcher-Daddy." I like that one. - Kira.

Oh, dear God. :/ - Scotty.

Yes, my sentiments exactly. - Deucalion.

Stiles' new friend and fellow student Eddie received the nest's "I just can't handle it anymore so I'm leaving" letter and further "treatment" and then being turned into a vampire. As an undead evil creature then, he lured Stiles right into Sunday's clutches.

Sunday bested Stiles in their first ever encounter, fracturing Stiles' arm in the process. Sunday, now knowing of the Slayer's presence, stole all of Stiles' possessions from her college dorm-room and left one of the telltale "farwell" letters laying on her bare mattress (they took absolutely everything).

Stiles was rather shaken (most vampires will just kill you, even the Slayer, but sometimes there are those who have more calculated actions - such as when Diederik used Derek's knowledge of Stiles against her just to torment her before inevitably trying to kill her) so she went to Scott for help.

I can always count on Scotty when everyone else is "busy." Thanks, Scotty. - Stiles.

Are you implying I have no life? - Scott.

No, I'm thanking you, idiot... but yeah, you did have no life back then before you went all successful Bob the Builder. - Stiles.

D: - Scott.

This book is turning into a bloody chatroom. - Deucalion.

While Stiles and Scott were spying on Sunday and her nest of vampires, Stiles was infuriated to see Sunday mocking her clothes and reading her diary. Lydia and Jackson then brought Stiles her weapons and finally, in the ensuing melee, Stiles staked Sunday and all of her minions quite easily. And finally, belatedly deciding to help, I arrived on the scene just in time to help Stiles and her friends carry her things back to her dorm-room.

Note: a Slayer may be bested in any first encounter of combat with any new foe, do not let this dishearten you, it is simply another opportunity to learn from one's mistakes. And as Stiles herself told the Potential Slayers:

"You feel like running away? Then do it. Make them chase you. Wanna hide from them? Then do it. Make them find you in your own time. Don't ever play their game. Make them play yours." - Stiles.


	24. Boone

At the time, I was nonplussed of this turn of events, but whilst masquerading as Stiles (after being body-swapped), Kira (for the first time since "turning to the dark side") abandoned her plans to take a flight out of California and instead chose to return to take on Boone and his followers.

Boone was a vampire acolyte of the demon-human-robot hybrid Adam. After Adam decapitated one of Boone's followers, Boone submitted himself and the rest of his followers to Adam's leadership and cause. Adam inspired Boone and the other vampires to lose their fear of religious places and objects.

Boone then led an attack on a some random worshippers at a church. As he strutted about, he had said; "It's hard to believe. I've been avoiding places like this for so many years and it's really all just nothing. I mean, it's nice, it's got pretty windows, the pillars, lots of nice folk to eat... And I can't find the thing that I was actually so afraid of. Your Lord is supposed to be here, protecting you... But really, he's the one who gave us your address. So we will just have to start killing his children until he feels like finally showing up."

After Stiles (in Kira's body) saved Kira's life while defeating Boone and his followers singlehandedly, Stiles let her get a few hits in on her before using the magical device (all thanks to Lydia and Cora) to switch them back into their rightful bodies. Instantly after, Kira made a run for it and has disappeared.

Back again, D Boss. - Kira.

You can't take the Slayer out of the girl. - Lydia.

Speaking of the church - Jordan was already on his way there to help those people. Sweet much? - Stiles.


	25. Dalton

Dalton was an unusual vampire: an intellectual with a love of reading and a gift for languages.

Theo put him to work translating the du Lac manuscript, which Theo believed to contain a cure for Kali's wasting vampire disease. When Dalton failed the first time, Theo almost killed him. He was saved when Kali realised that the manuscript was written in code and that they required the du Lac Cross to decipher it. Theo sent Dalton to break into du Lac's tomb and steal the Cross. Dalton then successfully translated the manuscript and Kali was finally restored to full vampire health (the cure being the blood of the one who made her: Diederik).

Then, on Stiles' seventeenth birthday, she stopped Dalton from delivering a piece of the Judge (his right arm) to Theo and Kali. Because of this, Kali threatened to gauge his eyes out and eat them, but instead, Theo gave him a second chance to retrieve the box, proclaiming, "He may be a wanker, but he's the only we've got with half a brain."

Dalton succeeded in getting the box back, which completed the full construction of the demon Judge. And for all his efforts, Dalton was rewarded by being the first victim of the Judge. The Judge burned all or any gentle sentimentality - traces of humanity, in other words - out of him and this turned him to ash.


	26. Whip

Whip was the vampire who ran a "bite den" where Jordan and other humans would go to be fed upon by vampires (for those who are adrenaline junkies, amongst other things). When Stiles found Jordan there, she lost control of her emotions and in outrage, she burned the warehouse down. Enraged, Whip and his other vampire workers attempted to kill her, but still angry, Stiles unleashed the complete Slayer power and eliminated them all, dusting eight vampires in mere seconds with a large wooden beam.

Damn, S! - Kira.

I caution all Slayers not to simply dismiss the practice of willing humans being fed upon by vampires, because most of the time these humans have nothing else left in their lives and most of these type of vampires do not kill for blood, because they have found a way to feed without such barbarity. I wish for you all to be delicate in such matters, as Stiles showed me very early on in our relationship as Slayer and Watcher, it is not enough to simply fight evil and save the day, that a Slayer is not some vigilante who hides in the shadows from the very people she saves, but is a hero who connects with her own people. And heroes throughout history have always been celebrated and idolized. You are not the aberration you might see these humans and vampires to be, you are the Slayer and you must understand all you can.

That's what I have you for, Deucalion. But yeah, seriously, girls, I'm not successful just because I'm good at what I do, it's because I have good teachers to point out my mistakes for me, good friends to keep me grounded and sane, good allies that are loyal to the bone and some with super cool powers, which is always a bonus and obviously because I got family who tie me to my human world, the actual world we fight for. And I know not everyone gets a good family, but that's why you can make your own. - Stiles.

I must also point out that when Stiles drank the blood of Dracula, she stated that it "wasn't an entirely unpleasant experience" and it did also give her the power to deflect his mind tricks and defeat him. Theo and Diederik, too, reveled in the exchange of blood upon their sirings by Kali and Marin.

I must mention, the fire that Stiles started was in a warehouse district and could easily have spread to other buildings. I fully understand why she was angry, but all Slayers must remember that they cannot ever jeopardize any human life unnecessarily.

Not my finest hour. - Stiles.


	27. The Gorch Clan

This "clan" only consists (or consisted, rather) of three vampires: the Gorch brothers; Lyle and Tector; and Lyle's wife, Candy.

The brothers were originally gunslingers from Abilene, Texas, who made a name for themselves in 1886 by massacring an entire Mexican village.

Stiles thrashed Lyle in a video game parlor at the Sunnydale Mall and he quickly retreated. The two cowboy brothers then ambushed Stiles in the basement of Sunnydale High, foolishly unaware that the Slayer was already in the midst of battling a mind-controlling Bezoar. After the Bezoar devoured Tector (the somewhat dim-witted brother of the pair), Lyle then attempted to feed Stiles to it. He threw her down with it and waited, but was disappointed when she killed it and rather amazed. Seeing such a feat by this particular Slayer, Lyle quickly concluded that his trouble with her was no more and quickly fled from the scene.

However, a year or so before this all took place, his wife accompanied him back to Sunnydale for the annual SlayerFest, eager to hunt down and kill both Stiles and Kira. After knocking me unconscious in the library, the couple broke into our weapons cabinet and proceeded to wait for the two Slayers to return, not realising that Paige was with Stiles, instead of Kira (I still don't understand how that happened.)

Ah, yes, that's because the rest of us couldn't stand Stiles and Paige arguing over who gets to be Prom Queen. - Scott.

Uh-huh. So you set up your best friend AND your girlfriend. Gotta say, Scotty, that's pretty treacherous behaviour. - Stiles.

And yet it kinda worked. - Scott.

Plus, I had a booty call, so I just met everyone at the school instead. - Kira.

Lovely. - Stiles.

I've had better. But I wish I had been with you. Sounds like I missed a party. - Kira.

While Stiles summoned a spatula from who knows where, Paige managed to stake Candy before verbally insulting and intimating Lyle until he backed down and retreated.

I gotta admit that Paige is a badass in her own right. - Stiles.

I know about thirteen strippers named Candy. - Kira.

Precisely: appalling name. - Deucalion.


	28. Der Kindestod

With the demon section, I thought I would start with the most heinous demon (in my eyes and certainly Stiles'.) "Der Kindestod" means "the Child Death." When she was just eight years old, Stiles watched on helplessly as an invisible (to her at the time) demon killed her younger cousin Celia in her hospital bed.

A second encounter with the demon awarded Stiles the second chance to stop the demon when she was hospitalised with a bad case of the flu (very bad, indeed, seeing as Slayers rarely ever get sick) and on top of that, severe injuries inflicted by Diederik.

Research soon revealed that only sick children could see this demon and one may suppose that as Stiles wasn't actually eighteen yet, the Slayer was still technically a child herself. Being the Slayer allowed her injuries to heal almost as quickly as her flu disappeared. Yet, Stiles chose to re-infect herself to spike her fever so that she could finally lay eyes on the demon. Slightly sluggish, but very much still powerful enough, Stiles managed to battle the creature.

A monster with its roots in folklore, like the Gentlemen (read their entry) and the Demon Children, Der Kindestod was attired with a black bowler hat and black coat, with leathery pink skin and scraggly white hair, an underbite of enormous sharp yellow teeth and black eyes ringed with red flesh. These eyes extended from their sockets and transformed into tree root-like suckers that completely drained the life of its victims through their foreheads.

For all it's monster charm, Der Kindestod didn't seem all that well versed in combat and relied solely on its strength. However, Stiles was able to quite easily snap its neck, finally ending its terror for good.


	29. Fyarl Demons

Stupidly - and because on this day, I was feeling particularly useless in all regards - I let my guard down at the Lucky Pint Bar with Chris Silver-Rayne, raising a glass of Scotch to the "good ol' days" when I was more useful and played a much more important role in Stiles' life. The Slayer - my Slayer - was nineteen at the time, a freshman at college and then a few months later, off with Jordan and The Initiative.

Chris - the slimy bastard that he's always been - secretly slipped something into one of my drinks that would change overnight into a Fyarl Demon.

Uh-oh! Deucalion just used a bad word. That means he's serious. - Lydia.

Yeah. It's kinda hot. - Kira.

Ew. - Stiles.

A world of ew. - Scott.

As demons go, I'd say that Fyral are slightly more handsome than the rest - skin of vibrant scarlet hue, razor-sharp and rather pearly-white fangs and a head topped with curled black "devilish" horns. My hooves were quite a bother, though and the boney wing-like protrusions from my shoulders absolutely shredded and destroyed one of my (favourite) shirts.

I bet it was a tweed shirt. - Stiles.

Obviously. That's all he owns. - Scott.

It wasn't. Thank you, both, but you very well know that I haven't worn tweed since my Librarian days. - Deucalion.

I think we struck a nerve. - Scott.

I think you're right. :) - Stiles.

You're both awful. - Deucalion.

We both know. - Stiles.

As a Fyarl Demon, it took me a time to realise that no one could understand me when I spoke, because Fyarl Demons (apparently) only know their own language. However, there was one person that could understand me: Theo. Conveniently, Theo "just so happen to speak Fyarl" and he informed me that as a Fyarl Demon, I now possessed the ability to shoot paralysing mucus from my nostrils that would instantly harden like stone.

Stiles was just about to do me in with a letter opener - any weapon made of silver being fatal to a Fyarl Demon - when she looked into my eyes and instantly recognised me. And I was rather touched by this. That is, until she told me she only recognised me, because no one on this Earth could looked so annoyed with her as I ever do. Still touching, I suppose, just somewhat less.

I aim to please. - Stiles.

Chris, stupidly as ever, stayed to gloat instead of running away after unleashing his party of chaos and in doing so was captured by Stiles and forced to change me back to my original human form.

Not my finest moment, but one must take the victory where one can in such a life.

Also, sorry for throwing my lamp at you. But you didn't exactly think that plan through. I mean, it's me that's waking up to a demon in his basement, not Stiles or Lydia. I think I almost pooped myself. - Scott.

Yes, well, until your rather manly display, as I said: I wasn't aware that humans couldn't understand me. Also, thank you very much for sharing your potential bowel moments on a text that is supposed to guide and hopefully inspire future generations of Slayers. - Deucalion.

I also aim to please... - Scott.


	30. Ken

Ken was a demon who lured homeless runaway teens in Los Angeles to his fake homeless shelter, called "The Family Home." He got the names of healthy teens by a complicit nurse at the local blood bank and he preyed upon their loneliness, promising them a new life, if they would, essentially, be baptised and "made new."

In actuality, he sent them all straight to a hell dimension where they would work until they were considered completely useless, at which point, they were finally released back into our dimension. Time moved a lot quicker in the hell dimension than it did in our own and all of his victims would come back as drastically aged men and women and mentally exhausted.

In our dimension, Ken wore his human mask. However, in his own hell dimension, he possessed glowing red eyes and had deep, bloody fissures on his bald head. And like all the other demonic slave drivers of all those captive teens, he wore a simple black, hooded robe. Not actually sure what kind of demon he or his people were, not much is known in this world of other worlds, or at the very least, not a lot of it is catalogued even if there are some who retain such knowledge by memory or passed down lore.

Obviously, when Stiles entered the picture, "all hell broke loose."

That's me: destruct-o girl. - Stiles.

Ken's rage at Stiles' for refusing to declare that she was a nobody struck a chord in her when at the time, she had ceased to find real meaning in her role as a Slayer.

Well, cut our champion some slack, will ya? She DID just kill Derek to save the world. - Scott.

Yes.. Thank you, for that reminder. - Stiles.

Exactly why I wrote it the way I did, Scott. Good heavens, boy. - Deucalion.

As Stiles once told Tracy; a Slayer must use her anger and pain as an advantage in any battle.

Just as long as you don't let that same anger and pain control you completely, you're good. - Stiles.

Quite right. - Deucalion.

Stiles, on her own, without friends or myself, still managed, quite efficiently, to battle Ken and the other demons before helping all of the teen slaves back through the portal and into our dimension, thus, saving the day again.

I like the way you make me sound. - Stiles.

Well, it's technically all true. - Lydia.

Stop. I'm blushing. - Stiles.


	31. Vengeance Demons

D'Hoffryn is the ruler of the hell dimension Arashmaharr. Stately and only ever so slightly arrogant, he has light blue skin, large pointed elf-like ears, small horns atop his head, a rather well-kept white beard and wears elegant dark robes.

He seeks out women who have cursed other humans (mostly male) for any wrongs committed against them. He invites them to become Vengeance Demons - immortal demon beings who wield the power of the Wish on behalf of other humans who have been victimised in any way - the dying, the abused, wronged women and even scorned men.

If any guy ever used to dump me I just used to kick his ass or make him look bad in front of his pals. And that was BEFORE I got the Slayer gig. Imagine what a woman could do with the hocus pocus. - Kira.

Allison once told me that she turned a guy inside out for forcing his Muslim girlfriend to eat pork until she threw up. - Lydia.

Damn. Sounds like my kinda party girl. - Kira. 

Annoyingly, she would have liked you. - Scott.

D'Hoffryn even offered Lydia such a life when she was left reeling by the desertion of her beloved werewolf boyfriend, Jackson.

You write such horrible events so nicely, Deucalion. - Lydia.

It's like his Watcher-Parent gift. - Stiles.

You know you wanna call him your Watcher Daddy. - Kira.

I.. Don't actually disagree with this nickname... - Lydia.

Scott, a world of ew is back. - Stiles.

I'm staying far from this one. - Scott.

Again with the treachery. - Stiles.

Again, I have taken the pen away from these children. - Deucalion.

Vengeance Demons offer an ear to someone in the throes of anger and pain, waiting to pounce on the magic words "I wish." They then present their demon halves (most half-demons are bound to their humanoid forms in this dimension) - a wrinkly or rotting of skin-like appearance in order to fulfill the Wish, often "embellishing" these punishments in order to further enhance their reputations (Allison previously stated that Vengeance Demons are quite competitive with one another and also just because they liked what they did.)

I have acquainted with two Vengeance Demons: Allisinya and Halfrek.

Over a thousand years ago, Allisinya was once known by her human born name Aud and she lived with her Viking lover Olaf (see the entry Olaf the Troll) in Sweden. When she found out that he had been unfaithful, she used magic to turn him into a troll. Immediately impressed, D'Hoffryn offered her his world and she accepted, becoming a Vengeance Demon. Her source of power was a pendant (as I've said in a previous entry), which the Deucalion of Paige's Wish dimension destroyed, rendering her back to her mortal state.

She became Allison then, quickly, though, begrudgingly fitting into the high school routine with Stiles and her friends. She took a particular liking to Scott (as I'm sure you will read from Lydia's journals) and was also my eventual business partner at the Magic Box.

A few years later, she was then lured back to her Vengeance duties after Scott left her at the altar, but found she no longer had the stomach for it.

My girl made progress after all. And I was always so hard on her for the stupid stuff... I miss her. - Scott.

Me, too. - Stiles.

Me, three. - Lydia.

Yes, I, too, miss her appalling sense of boundaries. - Deucalion.

She had many names - as Allison Emerson, she posed as a high school student (still technically in her seventeen year old body) and when she grew to be more comfortable as a human, she changed her name to Allison Emerson Jenkins. Even without Scott, she and I had already grown close over our shared appreciation of magic (and money, of course - though, her, more so one that one) and after a rocky start, had even grown close to Lydia over mutual love for Scott. She died at the Final Battle on the Hellmouth, trying to save her friends.

I wish I had gotten to know her a little better. - Stiles.

Well, she was very fond of you... Mainly because you beat up any bad guys that wanted to destroy the world or just kill us... But it counts. - Lydia.

Definitely counts. - Scott.

Sorry for nearly slaying her that one time. - Stiles.

Halfrek was a close friend to Allisinya, who we think may have also known Theo back in his human days as Theodorus (I have a theory that Halfrek was the woman he was in love before he met Kali and she turned him).

Together, she and Allisinya ruled and took great pride in their work. I'm not sure if they held contact after Allison became human, but when Allisinya was turned back into a Vengeance Demon, she asked D'Hoffryn to take back the curse that nearly caused Stiles to slay her. D'Hoffryn, however, reminded her that the cost of this would be the life of the Vengeance Demon who placed the curse. Willing to pay the price, Allison agreed with her life, but instead, he decided to take Halfrek's life so that Allisinya - his most favourite child of Vengeance, who had now abandoned him twice - would suffer for it.


	32. The Hellions

The Hellions were a biker gang composed of a few humans, but mainly of a species of demon unknown to me who terrorised towns all over California. Their features were grotesquely stretched by means of leather straps bolted to their flesh, pointed ears, long and sharp teeth with flat noses and a lizard-like appearance.

Once they realised that the Stiles Robot had replaced the real Slayer after her (second - and just a tad more permanent) death, they quickly overran Sunnydale and caused utter chaos and destruction. And at the time of their invasion, they interrupted Lydia's spell to resurrect Stiles. In the madness, the Urn of Osiris was broken and in their efforts to find safety, Stiles' friends unknowingly left her to crawl out of her own grave (probably adding to the traumatic experience.)

OK. I'm sorry. - Lydia.

So you can tell that I'm still annoyed? - Deucalion.

Yes, but you can't deny that seeing her again was the happiest moment of your life. - Lydia.

Of course it was, but that is not the point. Moving on now. - Deucalion.

The Hellions' leader was Razor, the biggest and strongest (though none of them were all that intelligent, thankfully) of the bunch and was killed by Cora with some good old-fashioned levitation magic and an axe to the back. This was the only time any of us ever witnessed Cora kill anything and this was to save Allison's life, not even her own.

My girl was the sweetest. Goddesses be with her. - Lydia.

No offence to you guys, you're both my best friends, but at the time I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror, let alone face you both and Cora was there for me. She didn't pass judgement, she just listened and helped me. I'm sorry I couldn't save her, Lyds. Allison, too. - Stiles.

Stiles, you're the Slayer. You're not God. We don't blame you for their deaths. - Scott.

Yeah, S, gotta say I'm with Scotty-Boy on this one. I've had two opportunities to walk a mile in your shoes and after all that time of wanting what you have, I got that chance and I've never felt so alone in all my life, even with all that power, all those people looking to you to lead them... You're too hard on yourself. For someone like me, I'm not a leader, I told you before: I'm not a talker, I'm more of a do-er. - Kira.

It's all good. We all turned out alright... In the end... Kinda... - Stiles.

Even in her traumatic state of mind, Stiles managed to defeat and scare off the biker gang and though we haven't seen them since, I have no doubt they're still causing trouble somewhere.


	33. Clem

While Clem, a Loose-Skinned (yes, that is the name their species like to go by), ear-flapped demon is a very kind-hearted and good-natured demon as demons go, he also cheats at Poker by hiding cards in his large skin flaps all over his body and on top of that, he used to play for live kittens, which his species like to devour, but apparently he has recently sworn off that diet (thank goodness.)

In the days leading up to the Final Battle of the Hellmouth, Stiles asked him to reveal his true (hideous) tentacled face (under his usual somewhat rather "cute" Shar Pei-like face) to the Potential Slayers as an important lesson objective: that which appears harmless, may actually be a potential foe. Most of the Potential Slayers were shocked, but took his transformation rather well. Apart from Val, who immediately threw up. And rather disturbingly: Lia looked morbidly fascinated.

I see Watcher material in that girl. - Scott.

Same. - Lydia.

Yes, I believe there's a spark there. - Deucalion.

I mean, she's technically S's clone or her mystical daughter or whatever, so makes sense. - Kira.

Do NOT encourage her. ANY of you. I want at least one of us to have graduated college. - Stiles.

Note that Clem and other demons in our "circle" have been able to (mostly) pass for humans as people with "severe skin conditions" or occasionally, as "circus people." This ruse can be employed if you need to protect various species (usually peacefully coexisting with us humans in our world and minding their own business) of demons from discovery of humans.

Clem has been a part of our lives for a good few years now, crashing Stiles' twenty-first birthday party with Theo, attending Scott and Allison's ill-fated wedding, house-sitting Theo's crypt when he disappeared for those few months to reclaim his soul and even looking after Lia whenever Stiles and her friends needed to be elsewhere (probably off saving the world without me.)

You're still needed. I mean, I still need you. You're literally my Dumbledore. - Lydia.

A Slayer always needs her Watcher. And let's face it, you're practically my second father. - Stiles.

I'm not gonna cry... - Scott.

However, I would still check his... I would check him before playing Poker. Or any card game.

You know you wanna check his flaps. - Kira.

I wasn't gonna go there, but HAH! - Stiles.


	34. The Judge

According to Derek, this ancient demon was brought to our dimension to "separate the wicked from the righteous and burn the righteous down." One may suppose this is a poetic way of saying that the Judge was intended to wipe out all of humanity and indeed, he could only successfully burn to death targets who were "full of feeling," which is a distinguished human trait.

The Judge singled out Dalton - Theo and Kali's loyal (through fear, of course) vampire lackey - as his first victim after being reassembled. I think that the Judge would have also been able to burn Theo and Kali, too, as they were in love and "reeked of deep affection for one another." However, as they were the two solely responsible for his resurrection, he was subject to them and Theo did not let him forget that.

This creature stood at almost eight foot, was large in build with tiny yellow horns atop his head and light blue skin and in his initial rampage through the world, centuries before, he had been disassembled, each limb being placed in separate boxes and then scattered all over the globe, each as far away from one another as possible. Theo and Kali managed to locate all of the boxes and then reassemble the Judge in our time.

One thing I would like to point out is that the Judge could not be killed by any weapons "forged" - my point actually being to read all sentences carefully and note which words in particular are used. To forge a weapon is to simply weild form by pressing or hammering. This being the modern day, we quickly found a way around that. I'm still not sure how he "acquired" Stiles' seventeenth birthday present, but a rocket launcher certainly did the trick and the Judge was destroyed once and for all.

I "borrowed" it. And thank you for putting it in writing. - Scott.

Another note from Watcher to Slayer: the Slayer's weapons are not her weapons, they are her tools, YOU - the Slayer - are the weapon.


	35. Gnarl

This was the first demon we thwarted using the "Demons, Demons, Demons" (online) database.

Gnarl was a parasitic demon who secreted a paralysing fluid with his hooked talons. He paralyzed Lia and captured Lydia. After immobilising his victims so that they couldn't move - but they could still feel pain - he would (rather delicately, while taking his time) begin slicing thin slices of the skin from their bodies (all seven layers at once, down to the muscle) with his talons and then consuming each part as they watched in horror. He would lap up the resultant blood from their bodies like an absurdly evil kitten.

His appearance was greenish and leathery, with a grotesque hooked nose, a mouth of barbed teeth and eyes with tiny pinprick pupils. Childlike in his sadism, he taunted his victims with singsong verses and rhythms. He was quite cruel to Lydia, attempting to convince her that Stiles and Scott had deliberately trapped her in his cavernous home with him, because they were afraid of her (this being just a few months after "Dark Lydia" tried to end the world).

The flayer got flayed by the professional flayer. - Lydia.

You have darker human than Dark You ever did. - Scott.


End file.
